


It's Halloween, Nick Burkhardt!

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Humor, Post-Canon, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Halloween insanity for the grimm gang. With Monroe and Adalind going over the top in the festivities. Adalind uses some very interesting tactics to get Nick to agree with her. That is why the mature rating. Parties, dressing up and food, as well as other things are all part of this Halloween story. All credit for inspiration goes to Twitter's DailyArtDc/ Instagram grimmnadalind5





	1. Chapter 1

Nick was never sure how he found himself in these situations. It seemed like fate really had a strange sense of humor. The way that his life turned out left little doubt in his mind that some devine entity was having a good laugh at his expense.  
How else would you explain the fact that his wife and his best friend were both holiday nutjobs and feel the need to decorate every square inch of everything they possess in over the top themes.

Nick’s own home was certainly not spared from the madness. Adalind had devised an elaborate theme, leaving very little space uncovered by decoration.  
Even the air was filled. The scent of autumn spices were a constant.

The evening of October first, Nick arrived home from work and saw lime green and purple lights leading up the driveway. The moment he opened the door of his house, the aroma of pumpkin, apples, cinnamon, cloves and nutmeg filled his nose.  
Adalind stood in the kitchen wearing a bright smile on her face and an apron that said, “Behold! I conjure!”.  
Kelly ran to Nick, who immediately scooped him up in his arms as the little boy shouted, “Daddy, we have twick or tweats!”  
“Dad! Look!” Diana heald up a plate of candies in three dimensional shapes of skulls, bats, cats and witches hats.  
The little hexenbiest was obviously very proud of herself for making the treats into fun Halloween themed shapes.  
Nick noticed the skulls were white and open, revealing pink brains.  
"White chocolate skulls with brains made from cream cheese and raspberry jam." Diana explained at Nick's curious look. "Try." She picked up a skull and handed one to Nick.   
"Wow! That's really good!" He praised.  
“I know. Mom and I saw some really cool stuff online to make for Halloween. We’ve been making stuff all day and we’re taking some over to Aunt Rosalee and Uncle Monroe’s house when we go over to help decorate their house.”  
“I hope you don’t mind?” Adalind grimaced at Nick. “I sort of said yes before talking to you first.”  
“No problem. I’m pretty sure I would get the guilt trip of a lifetime if I’d refuse to help.” Nick gave his wife an affectionate kiss. Keeping it mild because of the children in the room.  
“Mom said we had to wait to decorate our house because it wouldn’t be fair without getting your opinion first. I told mom you would be happy with whatever she picked, but she still wanted to ask you first.” Diana informed.  
“She’s right.” Nick said to Adalind. “I’m sorry to inform you that you're married to a man who doesn’t really care how the house is decorated. All that matters to me is that it’s livable and my family is in it. So whatever you want to do, go right ahead and let me know what you need me to set up.”  
That might have been a mistake on Nick’s part. Because in a weeks time, every inch of his home was adorned with decorations.  
“Are you and Monroe having a competition to see who is the biggest Halloween nut?” Nick asked his wife.  
Adalind rolled her eyes at her husband. “I didn’t hear you complaining about the pumpkin rolls or the apple cider donuts.” She looked at him pointedly. “And you really weren’t complaining about my love of Halloween last night.”  
No. Nick was certainly not going to complain. Just remembering Adalind in that sheer black matching bra and panties set that had tiny embroidered bats speckled on it had him instantly hard.  
“That’s what I thought.” Adalind purred, seeing the look of desire on Nick’s face. “And there are plenty more items like last night’s. So be a good grimm and let this hexenbiest have her fun.”

Not stopping at lingerie, Adalins had taken to wearing clothes with a Halloween theme to them the entire month of October. She and Diana wore matching dresses, one style had the top part of which was balck and white striped and the skirt part depicting a haunted Halloween village. Black houses overlaid a background of purple for Diana and teal for Adalind.  
There of course were so many more outfits than that. Tunic tops with leggings, various cut and style of dress, all of which there were the accessories to match, like miniature witches hats or bat wings emerging from someone’s hair. One hair style consisted of small braids woven around the head like a spider's web and sparkly black spiders pinned onto some of the braides.  
Unfortunately for Nick, he was unable to escape the Halloween takeover of the wardrobe. Adalind and the kids stole all of his shirts, socks and underwear, replacing those articles of clothing with ones that had Halloween patterns on them.  
Some of Nick’s co workers might think he would get irritated with his wife going overboard. But he and Adalind both knew his weakness. It was hard to tell who was manipulating whom, though the fact was neither really cared because both were benefiting greatly from their little game.  
And the truth was Nick really didn’t mind. Any complaints were more to tease Adalind. It was always fun to get her riled up. It meant Nick got to have a hell beast in bed. Adalind would push him on the bed and ride his so hard and fast he’d have to grip tight to her hips to keep his sanity.  
And then there were the times she wanted something. She would get very flirty and sweet.  
Nick loved those times too. Alot.  
She would kiss his neck, run her hands all over his body, whisper enticing things, her lips brushing the rim of his ear and of course wear something that had every drop of blood in Nick’s body rushing to his groin.  
He knew she was up to something when she came out of their ensuite bathroom wearing a burgundy velvet bra and panties set with black lace trim and white cameo skulls placed on each side of her hips and one just between her breasts.  
“Do you like it?” She asked Nick coyly, picking up his hand and guiding it to her breasts. “Feel how soft the velvet is?” His other hand she moved so that it rested on her velvet covered rear.  
Adalind had to know Nick was unable to process a word she was saying. And he might get offended by how easily she played him, in fifty years, when his penis stopped working and he was no longer desperate for the feel of his wife’s body. Meaning that day was not going to be any time soon.  
“It’s a gothic style. Dark and elegant.” She pushed Nick onto the bed and straddled his lap.  
“Adalind.” He moaned with a plea as she ground herself on his groin.  
“Do you like me in this baby? Looking gothic and elegant? Like a vampire? Your vampire mistress?” She latched her mouth on his neck, grazing her teeth along the sensitive skin. “Of course, you know it’s not your blood I want to suck from you.” Then she slid from his lap, onto the floor and spread his legs.  
And that was how Nick found himself agreeing to have an elegant Halloween dinner party.  
It was the next day, when Nick had a normal amount of blood supply flowing through his brain, that Adalind explained since Monroe had dibs on throwing a fun and festive Halloween party, that she and Nick should host something more sophisticated.  
And being Adalind, she didn’t play fair, if Nick had even a hint of a doubt about the party, she demolished it by showing him what she had in mind as a color scheme. With mostly black and white with accents of deep red, Nick was constantly reminded of her sexy lingerie and what she had done in it. He would forget about his concerns and focus on more important things. Like how to keep his wife happy.  
An elegant Halloween party may have seemed strange to Nick, but it was worth doing if it meant multiple orgasms with Adalind.


	2. Monroe's Party

Getting two parties to celebrate was like a dream come true for the blutbad. He almost cried tears of joy when Adalind had broached the subject with him. He was thrilled to have a friend who was as enthusiastic about the Holidays as much as he was. And he loved that their styles were different enough where they weren’t copying one another. They would be able to experience different ways of enjoying the season.  
But one thing Monroe did insist upon was that everyone had to wear different costumes to his festive and fun party from the ones they were wearing to Adalind’s Gothic Dinner party.  
“When Adalind serves her food at her party, we’ll all be gathered together sitting at a table to eat it. When I serve the food at my party, it will be on a table but everyone will help themselves and sit wherever they find a seat.”  
Adalind and Diana had offered to help out with the food for the blutbad’s party by making stuffed pastries and little candies in the shapes of jack o lanterns and skulls.  
“I think your husband and my wife have lost their minds.” Nick commented to Rosalee with a chuckle.  
“At least I knew what I was getting into before moving in with Monroe.” Rosalee returned with a cheeky grin. “It seems Adalind waited till you two were married before revealing just how enthusiastic she could be for the holidays.”  
“I should have guessed.” Nick admitted. “She revealed herself to be a nerd when Kelly was a few months old. She helped me with a case by telling me about Celtic rituals and how they said the big dipper was a plow.”  
“That case where that man was hanging his victims on crosses as part of a rain ritual. The one where you thought Black Claw might be involved and had Monroe check out one of their bigoted meetings.” Rosalee guessed.  
“That’s the one. I think I might have scared her a little because I couldn’t hide how fascinated I was by her intelligence.” Nick admitted.  
“No one had ever looked at me like that before.” Adalind said, coming into the room where Nick and Rosalee were sitting and having coffee while their respective spouses plotted more holiday shenanigans.  
“How did he look at you?” Monroe asked.  
“Like he was amazed by me. Like I was special just because I knew something.” Adalind looked at Nick, a smile on her face full of love. “I’ve never had anyone be impressed with me for my knowledge. It was always because I was pretty or because I was a hexenbiest. When I lost my powers, my mother cast me out and Sean Renard called me just another pretty girl. Without my powers I was nothing. I did a lot of things I regret, just to be special to someone. Then I’m living with Nick, without my powers, and he makes me feel special. Makes me feel valued. For the things that I’ve learned, or accomplished, without any use of my powers or my looks.”  
“Well I’ve always found intelligence to be very sexy.” Nick said, walking up to Adalind and putting his arms around her.  
“Right.” Monroe said sarcastically. “So you’ll be perfectly happy with Adalind dressing up as a matronly school marm for my Halloween party?”  
“Now I didn’t say that.” Nick objected.  
Adalind and Rosalee laughed. The fuchsbau knew that her grimm friend had nothing to worry about. The hexenbiest had told her about what she had in mind for the more lively Halloween party.  
And there was no doubt how easily Nick would be convinced into agreeing to whatever costume theme Adalind had in mind.  
Diana had been the one to give Adalind the idea. The little girl had heard about and had been intrigued by “The Adam’s Family.”  
She became a big fan immediately and pointed something out to her mother.  
“Mom! Gomez is always kissing Morticia like dad is always kissing you!”  
Mother and daughter hexenbiests had looked at one another and came to the same thought at the same time.  
Adalind thought the costume theme suited her family very well. Wethor compared to human, wesen, or grimms, she and Nick did not have what most would call a normal family.  
Although unlike with Gomez and Morticia, when kissing her, Nick did not start at Adalind’s hand and work his way up her arm, he always went straight for her lips. And when he worked his way down,,,, Well,, They were always alone, planned to be for several hours, and Nick’s lips were not moving on Adalind’s arm.  
To test if they could pull the look off, Adalind and Diana used a little hexenbiest magic to turn their hair to pitch black.  
“Am I in the wrong house.” Nick joked when he got home that evening and saw that his two blonde hexenbiests had gone dark.  
Diana rolled her eyes. “Dad, you know it’s us.”  
“Yes I do.” Nick smirked, giving his stepdaughter a kiss on her head then moving to her mother to give Adalind a longer kiss on the lips. “I take it this has something to do with Monroe’s Halloween party?”  
“We’re going as the Adams family!” Diana announced. “Mom’s Morticia, I’m Wednesday, Kelly’s going to be Pugsly and you’re going to be gomez.”  
Nick raised his eyebrows at Adalind. “Really? You guys decided?”  
Adalind whispered in Nick’s ear. “When you see me in the dress, and later what I’m wearing underneath it, I promise you that you won’t mind.”  
As expected, Adalind was right. Nick not only forgot to be made about not getting asked his opinion on the costume choice, but he also forgot his own name and how to breathe.  
To be fair, Adalind wore lingerie that looked like it was made from black spider’s webbing. Almost nothing was left to the imagination, even with her wearing matching stockings and garters.  
She had stepped out of her walk in closet wearing a skin tight floor length dress with a daringly plunging neckline. The butterfly sleeves of the dress gave the hexenbiest a dark ethereal look.  
And when the dress fell from her body, with the aid of some hexenbiest magic, and Adalind steeped out of it in her lingerie and Nick could see very sexy high heeled shoes on her feet, she looked like sin and temptation.  
If she had been the devil demanding his soul for one kiss, Nick would have surrendered it to her immediately, just for a taste of her sweet lips.  
Lucky for him, all Adalind wanted was for her husband to make love to her, And of course for him to forgive her about not asking his opinion about the family costumes for Monroe’s party.  
Nick was never going to tell her he really didn’t care what they wore. That he only feigned being irritated to see would she would do.  
Why miss an opportunity to have his sexy wife seduced him?  
Plus it was really fun pretending to be Gomez.  
All during Monroe’s party, Adalind would speak a few words of French at random moments. Each time, Nick never missed his cue to shout, “You spoke French!” Then proceed to grab her hand and kiss his way up her arm.  
Adalind feigned a put upon sigh. “Oh, dear, I got him going again.”  
Everyone witnessing the antics of the couple laughed and rolled their eyes. More than a few people asked if the costumes had been chosen just for an excuse to kiss.  
“I won’t deny that it was certainly one of the deciding factors.” Adalind admitted.  
What she would never admit to when someone would raise their eyebrows and ask, was if that was Adalind, being pulled into a dark corner by Nick.  
And Adalind simply looked at her friend and smiled when Rosalee asked, “Did you and Nick lock yourselves in the bathroom for the past fifteen minutes?”  
Though she said nothing, everyone knew they guessed correctly about seeing Adalind’s lacy underwear peeking out of the pocket of Nick’s suit jacket.


	3. Witch's Dinner

The night of the Gothic Halloween Dinner party had arrived.  
The whole color scheme was black, white and red. Every single person who entered the Burkhardt home gasped at the dark beauty that made up the scene. Adalind and Diana had used their hexenbiest magic to turn all of the wooden pieces of furniture to a deep glossy ebony. (Adalind assured Nick that the effect would wear off by morning.)  
Arrangements of flowers, especially roses, in black white and a very deep shade of red adorned several tables.  
And as Adalind requested, to fit the Gothic decor, everyone wore clothes of the Victorian style.  
“I got to tell you man, you kind of remind me of those legendary grimms of old. The ones that always carried an ax with them to remove heads. ” Monroe commented to Nick, who was greeting everyone at the door so his wife and daughter could male a grand entrance once everyone arrived, while holding his son safely in his left arm to keep the boy out of mischief.  
The grimm wore a blood red Gothic Victorian style velvet jacket that hugged his frame beautifully. A white shirt, black pants and black boots completed the outfit. Kelly’s outfit was a smaller version of his father’s.  
“Adalind would have my head if I removed anyone else's. She’s been looking forward to this party all month, been cooking up a storm all week, and wants everyone to enjoy themselves. She’d be really upset if no one could eat the food.” Nick grinned.  
“I really need to be careful not to spill anything.” Wu said, looking apprehensively at the obviously very high quality and expensive black lace over white satin clothes adorning several pieces of furniture, tables and stands.  
All of the guests were escorted to the living room and instructed to help themselves to the table adorned with hors d’oeuvres, serving themselves from a large crystal vessel with cherry red punch inside and a silver skull adorning the top part of the lid.  
When the massive grandfather clock chimed seven, the lights dimmed, every candle suddenly lit and a white fog began to drift down the stairs, covering the floor of the home in a silver white blanket though not going higher than a few inches.  
Adalind and Diana floated down the stairs in elegant Gothic Victorian style witch’s gowns.  
Adalind wore a gown of deep crimson with black lace trimming. Diana’s gown was black with white lace trim. The butterfly sleeves stopped just at the elbow and when they draped down, it could be seen the inside was a contrast to the out. Black on the inner part of Adalind’s dress and white on the inner part of Diana’s.  
Each hexenbiest had a pointed hat that had a chiffon veil wrapped around the top part and draping from it. Each hat was adorned with a rose of deep red and a miniature sparkling skull.  
Adalind wore a choker , rows of black diamonds looping around her slender neck and on her throat was a red rose carved from garnet.  
Diana wore a small pendant with white diamonds inlaid on a black rose carved from onyx.  
Nick took his wife’s hand and guided her down the stairs. When she reached the floor, he tucked her arm around his, kissed her on the cheek and whispered that she looked beautiful, his lips brushing against her skin.  
For a moment, they simply stood and stared at one another. There had been a concern about not being able to be ready on time if they had gotten ready in the same room. Adalind was sure she would find it difficult to keep her hands off of Nick once she saw him in his Gothic attire for the party. And she knew she would find it impossible to resist him if he should pull her into his arms, kiss along her neck and promise to do all kinds of delicious things to her.  
He could very easily distract her if she let him. Which was why had gotten ready in the den while she and Diana got ready in the master bedroom.  
Looking at him now she knew she had made a wise decision. If it were not for all of their friends and children being there, Adalind would have grabbed Nick by his jacket and kissed him with all of the fire and passion she had in her, then pushed him to the ground to have her wicked way with him.  
By the hunger and desire in Nick’s eyes, it was obvious he had the same thought.  
Sharing a silent understanding that they will indulge their more carnal hungers later, they turned to their guests.  
“Welcome to the Witches Dinner.” Adalind announced.  
Everyone clapped, them gasped as a floating candelabra entered the living room.  
“We’re supposed to follow it.” Diana instructed.  
The candelabra floated to the dining room, then gently set itself in the center of the table.  
Nick removed Kelly’s jacket and handed the toddler to one of the three eisbiber teen girls who were hired to watch the children while the adults enjoyed themselves without worry.  
Diana was told she was allowed to leave at anytime she felt bored or tired. Neither Nick or Adalind wanted Diana to feel obligated to participate in the party. But both let her know they loved having her there. And Nick had told Diana, when Adalind was not around, that it meant a lot to the girl’s mother having her be part of all of the celebrating. Diana had beamed with pride. She loved being able to make her mom happy.  
Nick escorted Adalind to one end of the table then walked to the other end. The hexenbiest took a deep breath and a feast fitting royalty appeared on the table.  
Adalind had prepared a very delicious chicken escabeche with roasted apples, grapes and pears. A hearty braised beef with glazed baby carrots and herbed red potatoes was also served. As well as an assortment of sides like pumpkin ziti and roasted sweet potatoes.  
For the vegetarians in attendance, Adalind had substituted the meats with tofu chicken and steaks made from black beans.  
Everyone complimented the amazing food.  
“I’m surprised the two of you are not sitting together.” Wu commented then placed a forkful of food in his mouth.  
“Nick wanted to, but mom worried that he would try to be naughty.” Diana informed everyone, causing a deep blush to form on her mother’s face and a smirk to appear on Nick’s.  
Dessert was a rich black forest cake, cherry juice and compote oozing out of the layers. Making it both disturbing and delicious at the same time.  
Adalind couldn’t resist catching Nick’s eye and placing a bit of the dessert in her mouth, slowly drugging the fork through her lips, staining them deep red from the sweet cherries.  
Nick wanted desperately to rush to her and feast his mouth on hers. He just knew the kiss would be rich and sweet.  
The smirk on her face told Nick Adalind knew just what she was doing to him.  
They both knew he planned to get her back for it that night. Both were very much looking forward to it.  
By the end of the evening, everyone was full and happy. Adalind received many thank yous for invites and for the wonderful dinner.  
The hexenbiest felt a great deal of pride for a job well done.  
Adalind said she would clean up her way, which meant she was using hexenbiest magic, so Nick paid the babysitters, who were soon picked up by their families, and got the children ready for bed. He gave Kelly a bath and read him a story. Then read Diana a story and tucked her into bed once she had had her shower.  
“Did you have fun.” Nick asked his stepdaughter.  
Diana nodded. “It was fun. I hope we get to do another one next year.”  
“Knowing your mother, I think that is very possible.”  
Adalind giggled at his put upon tone and gave him a hug and a kiss goodnight.  
Nick said goodnight and turned off her light.  
He couldn’t help thinking to himself that she may be a powerful witch, but she was still a little girl. His heart told him she was his little girl, no matter what anyone else would try to say and he felt blessed to have a son and a daughter who made every day special and worth celebrating.  
He made his way to his room, where Adaind greeted him wearing a form fitting lace nightie that molded itself to her petite frame.  
“I wanted to thank you for indulging me. I know the dinner was not really something you would have preferred to do and you did it for me.”  
“I love seeing you happy.” Nick replied breathlessly, moving to his wife, yearning to touch her. “I would do anything to make you happy.”  
Adalind began to help Nick out of his clothes. “You do. Every day. And now it’s time I make you happy. Something I love doing every night.”


End file.
